Granite, stone, glass, and similar materials are typically formed into large, rectangular sheets for distribution to wholesalers. Such sheets, typically having surface dimensions such as 5′×10′ or 4′×8′, are very heavy and hard to handle, both when storing and selecting particular sheets for removal.
Presently, some wholesalers simply stack the sheets on the floor. When storing the sheets vertically, other wholesalers use simple plywood frames with limited load weight capacity, or simply lean the sheets against a wall. Such treatment can result in damage to the individual sheets. Further, selecting and removing a particular sheet can be time consuming and difficult. Finally, as individual pieces are removed, uncontrolled movement of the heavy, cumbersome sheets can be dangerous to the handlers.
A need exists for a system for storing large sheets of heavy materials vertically and for providing means for removing individual pieces safely.